Certain mobile platforms, such as aircraft, employ automatic flight servo systems to assist the pilot in piloting of the aircraft and to augment flight stability during pilot operation. Automatic flight servo systems may also maintain stable flight during non-piloted operation of the aircraft. Generally, these automatic flight servo systems comprise numerous actuators and mechanical couplings in order to meet federal requirements and to perform the requested operations. These actuators and mechanical couplings are connected via linkages and distributed throughout the structure of the aircraft. Due to the numerous actuators, mechanical couplings and linkages, automatic flight servo systems may be too large and heavy for medium and smaller aircraft, especially rotorcraft where weight is critical. Moreover, integrating series actuators into primary flight control linkages introduces challenging mechanical requirements due to vibration resonances and often requires additional analysis a to maintain structural stability.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved automatic flight control actuator system, which is lighter and compact for use on smaller aircraft. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.